A versão dela
by Anaisa
Summary: Ah, meu Deus. Eu estou casada. Estou olhando para a aliança dourada no meu dedo anelar, da minha mão esquerda.Eu não me sinto casada.Não posso ter me casado. Não assim. Universo Alternativo, continuação de Antes de tudo, a versão dele. D/G. One-shot


**A versão dela**

_Atenção: essa fic é a continuação de __**Antes de tudo, a versão dele**_._ Então, acho que seria legal se você lesse essa primeira fic (para você não se sentir perdido, ok?)_

Acordei desnorteada. Procurei o relógio, mas ele não estava na minha mesinha de cabeceira.

Ou melhor, ele não estava lá porque não havia nenhuma mesa ao lado da... espera aí.

Essa não é a minha cama. A minha cama sempre faz um barulho esquisito quando eu me mexo para a direita. Tentei novamente. Você sabe, me mexer para direita.

Nada de barulho.

Comecei a observar, ainda deitada, a decoração do quarto onde eu estava.

Ou melhor, da _falta_ de decoração. Nenhum adesivo de borboleta. Nenhuma cor.

Aquele não era o meu quarto.

Ainda mais ao ver que no chão, havia roupas espalhadas.

Espera.

São as minhas roupas. Junto com as roupas de...

Draco.

Ah, meu Deus. Eu estou casada. Estou olhando para a aliança dourada no meu dedo anelar, da minha mão esquerda.

Eu não me sinto casada.

Não posso ter me casado. Não assim.

Olhei para Draco, ao meu lado.

E isso me fez parar.

Draco estava... feliz. Ele estava dormindo, completamente alheio ao meu pequeno ataque histérico.

Confesso: não consegui parar de olhá-lo. Fiquei, acho, uns três minutos o observando. Só não o toquei.

Talvez, pensei, tudo isso seja um sonho. Um sonho muito bom. Um sonho que simplesmente vai acabar se eu encostar em Draco Malfoy.

Assim, com cuidado. Saí da cama. Enrolei-me no lençol e comecei a pensar no que eu faria em seguida.

* * *

"Você o quê?"-disse a voz, do outro lado do telefone.

"Hermione, se atenha a minha pergunta principal: o que eu vou fazer agora?"-falei, impaciente.

Estava no banheiro, sentada no chão, encostada na porta.

"Gina, você se casou antes de mim!"-ela disse, exasperada.-"Mas isso não está certo. Você é a irmã _mais nova_ do Rony."

"Olha, se eu fosse dez anos mais nova, você poderia me encher o saco."-falei, impaciente.-"Mas não sou. Então, Hermione, me diga o que eu devo fazer."

"Eu não me importo com a sua idade, Gina."-ela desdenhou.-"Só acho um absurdo você se casar antes de mim! Ainda mais com Draco Malfoy."

"Qual é o problema de Draco?"-perguntei.

"Talvez, o fato de ele ter te abandonado?"

"Olha, isso não importa mais."-eu respondi.-"Ele se explicou e, Hermione, eu sempre o amei. Desde os sete anos."

Isso a fez parar.

Hermione ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

"Se você o ama... o que você está fazendo aqui, conversando comigo?"-ela perguntou, incrédula.-"Gina, pelo amor de Deus, vocês poderiam consumar mais uma vez o casamento, se é que você me entende."

"Seus eufemismos são péssimos."-falei, dando um sorriso.-"O problema não é esse."-respirei fundo.-"Imagine a minha família, Hermione!"

"OK... você tem uma chance enorme de ficar viúva."

Isso me fez dar um grito. Lembrei de Draco e, no momento seguinte, eu voltava a falar, mas bem baixinho:

"Eu sei. Por isso, eu estou pedindo a sua ajuda, gênio."

Ela ficou, mais uma vez, em silêncio.

"Como eu poderia te ajudar?"-ela perguntou.-"Gina, talvez você deva viajar com Draco. E mandar uma carta para os seus pais falando que você está em lua-de-mel."-sugeriu, por fim.

"Você esqueceu que eu... trabalho?"-falei, exasperada.

"Então, acho melhor você preparar o seu funeral e, principalmente, o de Draco."

Hermione realmente me alegra ao dizer essas coisas.

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, alguém bateu na porta.

OK.

Alguém entenda como o meu... marido.

"Gina?"-ele perguntou.

"Ele acordou."-falei, rapidamente.-"Ligo para você mais tarde."

Nem escuto a resposta da minha futura cunhada. Desligo o telefone e abro a porta.

E Draco Malfoy está ali. Nu.

Preciso dizer que eu tentei, desesperadamente, não olhar para baixo?

"O que você está fazendo?"-ele perguntou, curioso.

Os olhos, eu pensava, olhe apenas os olhos de Draco.

"Eu... não estava fazendo nada."-falei, tentando esconder o telefone.

Mas, óbvio, que Draco já tinha visto o telefone. Tanto que no momento seguinte, ele se aproximou de mim e sibilou no meu ouvido:

"Vou perguntar novamente. O que você está fazendo, Gina?"

Dessa vez, não consegui esconder nada.

"Eu tive que falar com alguém."-falei, baixinho.-"Sobre esse casamento maluco."

Ele pareceu espantado por alguns segundos.

"Casamento maluco?"

"Você classificaria como normal, eu ter me casado com você?"-perguntei.-"Sério, nós estávamos separados."

"Acho que nós não podemos ser considerados normais."-ele disse, calmamente.-"É só você lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu com a gente."

"Aí é que está."-falei.-"Essa situação... ela é completamente irreal."

"Eu não vejo nenhum problema."-ele disse, segurando-me pela cintura.-"Quero dizer, nós nos casamos e daí?"

Olhei para Draco como se ele estivesse louco.

"Ah, meu Deus."-falei, baixinho.-"Nós nos casamos. E nós estávamos separados e... eu estava saindo com alguém."-e nisso, eu estava completamente descontrolada.-"Draco, eu acabei de trair meu namorado."

"Você disse que estava saindo com ele."-ele disse, mal humorado.

"Foi algo genérico quando eu disse 'namorado'."-expliquei.

Tentei me desvencilhar de Draco.

Ele simplesmente não deixou.

"Qual é o problema?"-ele perguntou, baixinho.-"Qual é o problema de você estar aqui, comigo?"

Respirei profundamente.

O que eu deveria dizer? Porque, sinceramente, eu estava feliz. Há muito tempo eu não me sentia tão feliz como eu estava agora.

E eu acho que eu devo ser honesta com ele. Além disso, eu concordei em me casar. Nós saímos correndo para o cartório mais próximo.

Nós trocamos as alianças. Fizemos todas as promessas.

E era impossível, isso eu tinha certeza, que eu estivesse arrependida.

Eu só sabia disso.

Assim, não respondi a pergunta de Draco.

Apenas o abracei.

E deixei que ele me levasse novamente para a cama.

* * *

"Como você está?"-ele perguntou, me abraçando e, rapidamente, dando um beijo nos meus lábios.

"Ótima."-falei.-"Só um pouco enjoada e com medo de morrer."

Ele apenas sorriu. Draco me largou e disse:

"Você se preocupa demais."

"Não entendo como você está tão calmo."-falei, indignada.-"Nós vamos contar que estamos casados, Draco."

"Ótimo. Você está falando aqui, no meio da rua."-ele retrucou, ainda mais bem humorado.-"Falar para os seus pais? Vai ser fácil."

Tentei não rir.

"É o tradicional almoço de domingo."- lembrei-o, enquanto ajeitava a camisa que ele estava usando.-"Então, se eles começarem a jogar comida em você, não faça nada. A minha mãe tem o dom de fazê-los parar."

"Gina."-ele disse, cansado.-"Acho que eu já convivi com a sua família por um bom tempo."

"É sempre bom relembrar essas coisas."-falei.-"Além disso, os seus pais vão estar aqui, então eu..."-não consegui terminar a frase.

Draco Malfoy já segurava o meu braço e dizia:

"Os meus pais. Aqui?"-e ele apontou para a minha casa.-"Você só pode estar brincando comigo."

"Eu te avisei ontem à noite."-falei, irritada.-"Se você tivesse prestado atenção em mim e não naquele jogo, Draco Malfoy, você não estaria desse jeito."

Ele deu um suspiro.

"Você me ligou no meio do jogo de futebol."-ele reclamou.

Apresento a vocês uma das táticas que eu aprendi com Hermione.

"Bom, acho que eles já estão aqui."-eu falei.-"Vamos entrar, Draco."

Ele apenas reclamou mais uma vez e segurou a minha mão.

* * *

"Vocês o quê?"-disse Lúcio Malfoy.-"Vocês fizeram o quê?"

"Ah, meu Deus, ela está grávida, Lúcio."-disse Narcisa.-"Eles casaram porque ela está grávida."

Minha mãe ainda segurava o garfo cheio de comida.

Acho que não foi uma boa idéia ter contado a todos no meio do almoço. E de um modo nem um pouco sutil.

"Eu não estou grávida."-falei rapidamente.-"Nós só... nos casamos."

Olhei para Draco como se pedisse ajuda.

Ele estava completamente apavorado.

"_Você_ casou com ele."-disse Rony, completamente louco.-"Como assim você casou com ele?"

Eu já sabia.

Rony seria o único dos meus irmãos que poderia realmente matar Draco.

"Rony, você sabe."-falei.-"Nós fomos até o cartório. Assinamos os documentos e tudo o mais."

"Hermione."-ele disse, impaciente.-"Você sabia disso?"

"Não."-ela respondeu, completamente assustada.

"Você sabia disso."-ele falou, saindo da mesa.

Ela me encarou, completamente pasma.

"Vá atrás dele, pelo amor de Deus."-eu disse.

"Mas e o seu namorado?"-perguntou meu pai.-"Aquele que veio em casa no dia do noivado de Rony?"

Ah sim, Dino.

"Bom, nós terminamos."-falei, incomodada.

Depois que eu contei que havia voltado com Draco – e me casado com ele. Digamos que Dino não disse um "felicidades" para mim.

"É lógico que ela terminaria com ele, Arthur!"-disse a minha mãe.-"Você terminou com ele antes de casar com Draco, certo?"

Às vezes, eu tenho vontade matar a minha mãe só por ela perguntar qualquer coisa que eu realmente não quero responder.

"Lógico que sim."-menti, automaticamente.

Como sempre, ela percebeu que eu estava mentindo, mas ela não disse nada. Apenas apertou os lábios. Se ela estivesse sozinha comigo, com certeza Molly Weasley começaria a berrar comigo.

"Bom."-disse Lúcio Malfoy.-"Vocês vão anular o casamento, certo?"

Espera.

Eu engasguei com o suco, mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Draco disse:

"Como?"-ele encarava o seu pai, completamente pasmo.-"O que você está falando?"

"Esse casamento."-repetiu o pai de Draco, impaciente.-"Ele vai ser anulado, certo?"

Todos olharam para ele, como se não entendessem nada.

"Por que ele seria anulado?"-eu perguntei, de um modo bem babaca.

"Me desculpe, Ginevra."-ele disse, como se tentasse não ofender.-"Mas está muito claro que vocês agiram como duas crianças."

"Pai."-começou Draco, realmente irritado.-"Nós não vamos anular o casamento."

"Draco, como vai ficar a imagem da minha empresa ao descobrirem essa história?"

"Meu Deus, que se dane a imagem da empresa!"-ele retrucou, irritado.

Draco fez uma pausa e disse, tentando parecer mais racional:

"Seria pior para a 'empresa' se nós anulássemos esse casamento. Ainda mais se interpretassem que foi uma coisa de criança, como o senhor disse."

"Mas vocês nem estavam juntos mais, Draco."-disse Narcissa.-"Ginevra estava até namorando outra pessoa."

Suspirei.

É sempre legal quando ficam jogando na minha cara que até semana passada, eu estava com uma outra pessoa.

"Eu amo o seu filho."-retruquei.

E segurei a mão de Draco.

Ele apertou a minha, com força.

"Acho que vocês não podem fazer nada."-falei.-"Nós apenas comunicamos vocês. Então, não, não haverá festas, muito menos anulação. Espero, realmente, que vocês entendam que nós nos casamos. E como qualquer casal, nós queremos ser felizes."

Draco sorriu para mim, apenas assentindo.

Minha mãe estava, de um modo discreto, enxugando as lágrimas.

Meu pai assentiu e perguntou, agora de um modo bem mais agradável:

"E como vocês vão fazer?"-ele colocou os cotovelos na mesa, o que poderia ter feito a minha mãe ter uma pequena catarse, mas isso não aconteceu.-"Digo, vocês estão casados. O que vai acontecer agora?"

"Pai."-falei, impaciente.-"Não sei. O que tem que acontecer?"

"Talvez, morar juntos?"-disse Rony, entrando na cozinha, mal humorado.-"Ou você vai _comunicar_ que isso já está acontecendo?"

"Não, Rony."-respondi.-"Quero dizer, nós não conversamos sobre isso."

"Draco não pode sair da cidade."-disse Lucio, categórico.

"E por que eu não posso sair daqui?"-Draco perguntou, presunçoso.

"A empresa."-disse Narcisa, segurando o braço do marido, pensando claramente que ele começaria a gritar ou qualquer coisa assim com o filho.

O que eu garanto que não é nenhum pouco impossível.

"Ah, sim."-disse Draco, entediado.

"Bom, eu não posso sair de Londres."-falei, tentando não parecer tão antipática.-"Passei na residência em um dos melhores hospitais."

Lucio Malfoy estreitou os olhos, fez com que Narcisa Malfoy o soltasse e disse:

"Então, a anulação é a única solução."

OK.

Acho que Lucio Malfoy tem problema de memória.

"Pai."-disse Draco, pacientemente.-"Eu vou me mudar para Londres."

"Draco!"-eu falei, baixinho.-"O que você está fazendo?"

Ele me ignorou. Apenas observava o pai.

Vi Lucio o encarando completamente pasmo. Draco não agüentando o silêncio começou a falar:

"Sinto muito, pai, mas eu não acho que vou ser o futuro presidente da nossa empresa."

"Ele não sabe o que está falando, Lucio."-disse Narcisa Malfoy. Ela encarava o marido como se estivesse com medo dele.-"Certo? Draco, você não sabe o que está falando."

Mas ele continuou:

"Mãe, nós sabemos que isso iria acontecer."-virando-se para o seu pai, continuou.-"Pai, eu quero... ser fotógrafo."

Draco apertou a minha mão. A mesa estava simplesmente silenciosa.

Parecia que todos estavam esperando a reação de Lucio.

Mas lógico que ninguém se surpreendeu, quando Lucio Malfoy levantou-se da mesa, puxou a mulher, apontou para Draco e disse:

"Para casa. Agora."

Meu marido se levantou, imediatamente.

Eu já estava praticamente atrás dele.

Mas Lucio Malfoy olhou para mim e disse:

"Não, você não vai, Ginevra."

Isso me fez parar em frente a porta da frente.

Draco sibilou um:

"Vai dar tudo certo."

Mas eu não tinha tanta certeza assim.

* * *

"Querida, por favor, saia da frente dessa janela."-pediu minha mãe. Ela deu um suspiro e foi até a cozinha.

"Sim, tia Gina."-disse a minha sobrinha, Victoire.-"Por favor."

"Eu estou esperando por ele."-respondi, pela terceira vez.-"Não vou sair daqui até ele aparecer."

"Bom, se vocês fossem dois normais."-disse Rony, me lançando o olhar mais feio que conseguia.-"Nada disso teria acontecido."

"Rony."-falei, irritada.-"Cale a boca."

"E por que ele, Ginevra?"-ele continuou.-"Por que sempre ele?"

"Olha, não tenho culpa se até hoje você não o suporta porque eu o escolhi e não Harry. Se até Harry foi em frente por que você não consegue? Ele já esqueceu que foi chamado de corno aos dezesseis anos."

"É, mas não foi você que teve que escutar que a sua irmã era uma puta."-ele retrucou.

Eu ri.

"Acredite que eu nunca escutei."-falei, furiosa.-"E acredite que eu me importava muito em ser chamada de puta."

Rony ia começar a retrucar.

Mas eu vi Draco.

Ele estava voltando para a minha casa. Vi o topo da sua cabeça.

Apenas isso. Só um pedaço da cabeça de Draco.

E foi aí que eu não me importei mais.

Não escutei minha sobrinha, Victoire, perguntando o que era 'puta' para sua mãe.

Não vi o olhar de censura de Gui e Fleur, os pais da pequena Victoire, para mim, enquanto tentavam, de algum jeito, não responder a verdade para a menina.

Não vi Rony me lançando um olhar sujo, enquanto Hermione simplesmente pedia que ele se acalmasse (como se isso fosse possível).

Minha mãe voltava da cozinha. Só consigo lembrar que ela me olhava, em expectativa, enquanto eu andava até a porta, abria-a, atravessava o jardim e...

Encontrava Draco, com uma mala muito pesada, tentando de qualquer jeito, abrir o portão.

Só que, diferente dos meus seis anos, eu não o observei de longe. Não fiquei na janela, vendo a sua dificuldade.

Abri o portão, sem dizer qualquer palavra. Draco apenas entrou. Colocou a mala no chão e disse:

"Estou sem casa."

Dei um sorriso e disse:

"Acho que eu posso ajudar você com isso."

Ele sorriu de volta.

Um pequeno diálogo.

Foi com essa cumplicidade, que sempre existiu entre nós dois, que eu pude perceber o que era estar perto de Draco novamente. O que era ser a sua mulher.

Draco segurou a minha mão e perguntou:

"Para a nossa casa?"

Ele simplesmente não sabe o quanto isso me deixou feliz. Apenas o abracei e disse:

"Lógico que sim."

**Fim.**

Escutando... bom, digamos que nesses últimos dez meses eu escutei muita coisa. Mas agora, viciei em Defying Gravity – versão Glee.

N/A: Olá pessoas!

OK, foram absurdos dez meses para terminar essa fic, mas digamos que esse ano foi meio problemático para mim. Cursinho me esgotando, os vestibulares que simplesmente tiraram a minha energia, os amigos que chamavam a minha atenção e o resultado foi... escrever uma página por mês (ou até menos).

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Tentei de algum jeito fazer essa one-shot parecer decente (e espero que o trabalho tenha sido bom).

Bom, não vou forçar a amizade pedindo reviews porque eu acho que eu até mereço um castigo por ter demorado tanto com a continuação, mas se você achou que eu mereço um comentário, eu adoraria lê-lo (:

Obrigada a todos,

Ana.


End file.
